


Breaking and making

by Trojie



Series: Trojie's Pornathon Entries 2012 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For the Merlin Summerpornathon's fourth 2012 challenge - minor characters</i>
</p>
<p>Whatever else he is, Elyan is a blacksmith. Leon sometimes has need of his skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking and making

Leon finds Elyan in the forge, in the middle of a drift of chainmail.

'You know, we have armourers to do this,' Leon says, sitting next to him.

Elyan grins. 'Well, I like doing it. It's relaxing. And I do it better.' He cocks his head. 'Were you looking for me?'

Leon still hasn't managed to confess to Elyan why he seeks him like this, although God knows the knight has asked enough times. He tries to say something now, and can't get the words out. Elyan sees that, and puts his pliers aside and climbs into Leon's lap without any further ado. 'You found me,' he says, instead of another question.

Throat dry, Leon whispers, 'Will you take me to bed?'

***

Elyan is beautiful naked in candlelight the way steel is beautiful in a fire, glowing and gold-edged. They're tangled together in the middle of his bed, and he's running his hands over Leon's body like he's still checking chainmail. 

Leon clears his throat, gone hoarse with anticipation, and says 'Please -'

Elyan knows what he wants. He made these for Leon, after all. They clink, link after link, as he draws them out from under the bed, and they rattle as he attaches them to the bedposts. Clicking them shut around Leon's wrists, however, is silent - the manacles are padded inside with fur. The only sound then is the moan Leon cannot stifle before it escapes. 

Elyan pushes Leon down into the blankets, one hand flat on his chest, and Leon goes into it, letting his arms stretch above his head, chained to the solid oak bed.

'Is this all right?' Elyan asks, concerned.

'It's fine,' says Leon, already wanting more than he can say. Elyan drags his hand down over Leon's chest and tweaks a nipple gently, watching the way Leon's breath hitches with calm assessment in his dark eyes, tweaks harder to get out a gasp, then _pinches_ , and Leon cannot help the moan that rips its way out. 'God, Elyan, please -' he stutters, and Elyan nods, kisses him gently on the mouth. 

'Anything you want,' he says. ' _Anything_.' 

His teeth find the soft place above Leon's collarbone, one hand twists white-hot at Leon's nipple, and his other hand takes hold of Leon's cock, soft pleasure to run under the careful, precise pain he's causing. 

Leon bucks, Leon twists, writhes, shoves into every pressure-point Elyan has on him, and Elyan's cock drags wet lines against his thigh, but the cold iron doesn't Leon go and neither does Elyan himself, aligning them so they can rut against each other and taking his wet hand further down. 

'Let me in,' he mutters into the abused skin of Leon's neck, and Leon's legs fall open like a tavern whore's. 

Elyan's fingers are glorious, slicked with Leon's mess, as he carefully teases Leon open. It isn't much wetness to ease with, but they had each other in the stables this morning, and in Leon's bed last night, and Leon is good at controlling his body.

Elyan drags his other hand down from Leon's nipple to his thigh, his nails scoring lines along the way. 'Can you take more?' he asks. 'Another?'

Four fingers presses hard against Leon's defenses. He starts to lose awareness of anything but the heat inside him. When the head of Elyan's cock, thicker and wetter than fingers, nudges against him, Leon pushes to meet it; begging, desperate.

'How do you want this?' Elyan asks through gritted teeth when he's inside Leon, as if he doesn't know. 

It's effort for Leon just to make the one word. 'Hard.'

They come quickly, Leon first, blindingly, achingly, his fluids hot as they touch the red places Elyan's marked him, and Elyan afterwards, arched hard over Leon's body, his eyes burning with something more than need.

***

'Why do you let me do this to you?' Elyan asks, running the cool washcloth over the places he hurt. 

Leon is still burnt out and swimming in the peace that this brings him. It takes him a moment to register the question, another to find the answer where it's floating in his mind. 'Because you make such beautiful things,' he says.


End file.
